


Blue haired Angel.

by Banana_umi



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Human Jaemin, Jaemin-centric, M/M, Smut, Vampire Mark, mark lee - Freeform, markmin, na jaemin - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_umi/pseuds/Banana_umi
Summary: Jaemin can’t help but be stupidly whipped for a mysterious vampire boy named mark lee after having a few drinks and being forced to go to some club by Renjun
Relationships: Markmim, mark x Jaemin, mark//Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Blue haired Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally came from my wattpad if you like proof or smth just message me on wattpad my wattpad @ is @moominjun_injuniese

_Jaemin was convinced by a friend to come to this stupid fancy rich people party, renjun must have really wanted him to come as his date and he must have been convinced cause here he stood dumbly in the center of the crowded place that reeked of overly priced perfume and alcohol. He sighed and toyed with the thin silk around his neck annoyed with the concept of master and pet, with the world finally accepting vampires at the start of this century many parties and events that were big going on around colleges and so forth had the theme of vampire and pet._

_People just found it sexually appealing he guessed and didn't mind till he was the one dressed all prettily which he didn't mind only he wasn't one to publicly be pretty. The scratchy fabric was annoying but Renjun hardly asked of him to do something like this so he would do it for Renjun, you know what maybe Jaemin could use a drink that'll probably help him get warmed up and less awkward._

_So that's what he did seating himself at the bar the blue haired boy ordered their strongest human alcoholic beverage being a bit underage the bar tender didn't even ask for his age so lucky him. It wasn't till three drinks later did he feel a set of eyes burning a hole through him did Jaemin look away from the bar, his light weighted white blouse made him feel over heated or was it the young male gazing at him from across the room eyes roaming all over him._

_Whatever it was Jaemin stared back like a deer in the headlights. Eyes wide and sparkly, blue hair styled prettily and lush bubble gum glossed lips parted in confusion. The first thing he did was stupidly point to himself in a manner that said "me??" when the other began taking long confident strides towards him, Jaemin's hazy mind did keep him staring off into space until the young male gripped his chin and made him look up at him._

_The two locked gazes "hello pretty boy." His voice came out deep and amused. It did something to Jaemin, to drunk Jaemin. "Hi!" He squeaked eyes peering into the other's brownish amber eyes, "you are?" Boy was drunk Jaemin confident. "Mark. Host of the party, love. " Did that even process in Jaemin's alcohol effected mind. Nope! "Mark, like a marker?" He snorted and pulled away standing from his seat, Mark's gaze hardened a bit before going soft when Jaemin stumbled over his own feet.  
_

_"I'm usually not this clumsy!" He went to reason and smiled, and oh gosh if mark's heart could beat it would beat really fast. Blue hair, red dusted cheeks, the practical universe in his eyes, slim body with some curve and lips that shined a glossy pink he was in love. "So pretty." He muttered reaching out and firmly supporting Jaemin being pretty much the only thing keeping him from being on the ground, "easy there.” Jaemin blew a quiet raspberry and turned to mark, oh shit did he smell good._

_A mix of alcohol and woodsy kind of good. "You smell good." He whispered burying his face into Mark's neck. Earning a throaty chuckle from said male, "come angel lets get you somewhere no one can devour you." He whispered into Jaemin's ear and lead him to the stairs a spot no one dared it go near.  
_

_Renjun was long gone probably getting dicked down so he wouldn't be bothering Jaemin or even caring to look for his extremely pretty best friend, that mind you always catches perv’s attention even just walking on the streets. Mark was all Jaemin could think about, he was extremely attractive and looked especially appealing in a black dress shirt, black slakes and black bottoms._

_The three top buttons that were undone exposing a bit of the older’s pale chest drove Jaemin crazy. Sober Jaemin wouldn't have been this bold, sober Jaemin wouldn't trust a stranger nor would he run off with one, sober Jaemin was awkward and shy. Drunk Jaemin said fuck all of those things let's get dick tonight.  
_

_The fact mark looked just that good didn't help the situation it made Jaemin needy and even more drunk. Cold lips on his neck had Jaemin mewling and panting, his neck was really sensitive okay, Mark sucked hickies up the side of the blue haired boy's neck and flicked his tongue against the whimpering boy's prominent collar bones getting as much of Jaemin as he could. Jaemin bared his neck at Mark with pleading eyes, all mark could do was stare at him with darkening eyes and a greedy facial expression._

_Jaemin's whine had him diving down and attacking his neck with more wet open mouthed kisses till he bit down breaking skin, damn fangs he was about to pull away to apologize and claim he wasn't the type of vampire to take blood without permission until Jaemin let out a lewd sound urging Mark to drink from him. So for tonight mark would take, lips wrapping around the juncture in between Jaemin's neck and shoulder he began sucking.  
_

_Jaemin's toes curled from inside his shoes and he moved his head back granting the vampire more access, letting out a small breathy plea, Jaemin closed his teary eyes a few tears slipping from them. Mark swore his half hard on got even harder, pulling away he licked his lips fangs a bit on display.  
_

_Whining when the pleasuring feeling left him of being drained Jaemin opened his eyes watching mark's tongue flick against his own fangs. "On your knees." The vampire ordered." Darkened eyes watching Jaemin listen "good boy." He praised slightly before undoing his pants just so his dick could spring out hard and neglected Pre cum shimmering.  
_

_Jaemin took the hint and licked his lips taking the boy’s dick into his mouth cheeks hollowing out on Mark's dick and pretty lips closing in around the tip. He was going to slowly work his way to the shaft but the vampire had other plans and thrusted. Jaemin thanked his reflex for being the cause of him not gagging, still it burnt and made him tear up, his glossy orbs looked up at mark feeling the other's dick twitch just from the gaze Jaemin peered up start him.  
_

_A small guttural growl started up in Mark's throat as he took a fist full of the blue haired angel's locks and tugged beginning to thrust into the younger's mouth harshly. The wet sounds grew louder the faster he thrusted as did the volume of Jaemin's moans did increase as did gags add into the mix, Jaemin sobbed in pleasure on the vampires dick, throat burning and his own dick neglected while leaking.  
_

_Mark let out small grunts and gripped Jaemin's chin once more making him look up to meet his own gaze. Jaemin' s long eyelashes brushed his own cheeks due to the fact he was looked up at mark with half lidded eyes. Mark's thrusts as if they were fast enough sped up to an inhuman pace making Jaemin cry and choke mewling louder, the vibration is had on mark dick sent the vampire into an orgasm._

_long thick ropes of a slight translucent white squirted down Jaemin's throat and all over his face when mark pulled out. Jaemin chase that orgasm coming untouched and a mess. By now Jaemin was well aware of what was going on and what just happened as he panted and cried from the orgasm hands frantically grabbing and the waist band of mark's pants "you're my pretty pet." Mark spork so low to Jaemin is was more of a growl. Jaemin just whined in response making the older chuckle. "Want my cock my pretty blue haired angel?"_


End file.
